The Dark Truth
by AmberAttackxx
Summary: Sara Tancredi is the new doctor at Fox River Penitentary. She has a dark past that haunts her and everytime she needs someone no one believes her. - Until she met Michael Scofield. But could getting him involved get him killed?
1. Chapter 1

"This will be your office." Katie smiled as the new Doctor of Fox River entered her office. "Closest to the Infirmary. I'll be your supervisor, you're welcomed to ask me anything you need help on, or anything in General." Katie smiled once again. "Make yourself at home, I'll get out of your way and let you settle in."

Sara Tancredi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Katie. But you're no problem." Katie nodded and smiled back as she left.

Sara looked around the office. She looked at her white Doctors coat, and the nametag attached to it. She put her box down where all her stuff was being held and sat in the chair. She pulled out a picture of her and her father and sighed.

**FLASHBACK**

_Being an only child was always hard. Parents always fighting, she would also wish she had a brother or a sister to run to. Instead, she stayed put in her room crying._

_Her mother was into drugs a lot. Sara never knew why. She always wanted her mothers attention since her father was always stuck on the political stuff. Never home._

_That one stormy night though, changed Sara's life forever. It's been haunting her for 20 years._

_Her mother was in the kitchen with a couple of her drunk pals. Sara, sitting on a stair step watched, wondering what's so interesting about those drinks._

_A couple of hours later, all the women left. Sara was now in her room and got a little spooked as her light bulbs went out. She ran out of her room to only see that the whole house was dark. She screamed for her mom, but the scream her mom returned wasn't a "I'm down here" Type of scream. Sara slowly made her way to the end of the hall when all the lights shot back on. She jumped and then ran downstairs. As she got downstairs, she saw her mother hanging on the wall with knifes pinning her up. She covered her mouth as she saw a man walking out of her house. He was wearing a black hooded jacket, and black pants. He turned around to see the young girl looking at him. They locked eyes for what seemed like the longest, and he then left. She ran to her mom and fell to her knees crying._

Her father showed signs that he blamed her for the death of her mother. But never admitted it. She's been having nightmares since that night, now as a 29 year old woman.

Katie cut her from her thoughts. "Sara, I have some serious issues to deal with. There will be a patient coming in soon, he has diabetes, type one I believe that's what he listed, so he'll be needing his insulin shots.

Sara only nodded and watched as the Nurse left. She went into the Infirmary and got the shots ready.

What seemed like 5 minutes later, the guard's led him into the Infirmary. Sara was paying no attention to what he looked like or who he was. "Thanks guys I got it from here." She turned to the guards and nodded, then turned to the inmate. She felt herself get weak as there before her was a beautiful man, with scorching blue eyes staring at her with a expression she couldn't explain.

"Hello." She felt stupid. He was an inmate but boy, he was good-looking!

She walked over and got his shots. "Your hand, please." He held out his hand and smiled. "First day here?" He asked, a sly smirk across his face.

"Actually." She gave him the shot. "Yes. And you're my first patient." She tried so hard to not seem nervous, but with him staring at her, it was hard.

"I'm Michael, by the way." She looked up at him and nodded. "Dr. Tancredi, will do." She saw as he smirked again.

"Tancredi, as in the Governor? You're not related, are you?" She only smiled and laughed a little, he began to speak again. "Be the change you want to see in the world." He looked at her, as she looked back at him with a slight amused expression. "What?" He asked. "Um.. nothing. It's just, that was my senior quote." He smirked. That was you? Wow, this whole time I was thinking that it was Gandhi."

She only laughed. She enjoyed this patient. A little to much. After he was taken care of, she couldn't help but watch him leave. "Oh boy.." She whispered. "Oh boy.."

Sorry it's a little short, the other's will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

After an exhausting day, she went home. She watched a little TV and did a little paperwork. Around 11:00, she went and took a shower.

She let herself enjoy the warmth of the water hitting her skin. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift away, until she quickly opened them, only to see she wasn't in the shower anymore, she was in a public bathroom, naked. She slid down the wall and whimpered, then looked around. There was blood on the ground, and it smelt like decay. She slide back up once she heard a door opening and tiptoed her way over to the wall. Pressing against it, she peeked to the other side. Her heart almost dropped when she saw a man in a black jacket, his head covered with a hood, and a knife. She clamped her hands over her mouth and a tear escaped her eyes. She peeked again and he wasn't there. She felt a pinch of relief, but a whole bunch of fear to were he could of gone. She turned back and there he was, standing so close to her she couldn't breath. She screamed loudly covering herself and he raised his knife, and went to slam it into her stomach-

Sara opened her eyes and screamed loudly, she saw she was in her shower, up against her wall. She quickly turned it off and ran to her towel. She covered her body and looked around the room. She sighed and left her bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She dressed in her night pants and a blue tank-top and wrapped her hair in a bun. She then fell asleep after a while and woke up at the sound of her screaming alarm clock.

Time to get ready for work.

Sara was at work around 7:30. Her shift didn't start till 8:00 as she went to get some coffee. She over heard two cops talking about her.

"I heard the new doctor went through some tough crap growing up. Mommy was killed by what she clamed as the boogyman." Officer Bellick, one of the police, said. He laughed bitterly. "It would explain the crack whore that she is."

"Now Bellick, is it necessary to talk about her like that? I mean, I'd be freaked to." Officer Williams said.

"She had to go to some psycho hospital place. It was shut down after people started dying. They say it was cause of her." Bellick sneered. "She's going to get us killed."

"Haha, well, we'll see." Officer Williams walked away.

Sara forgot she was even there to get Coffee, and walked back to the infirmary. Tears slightly came out but she wiped them away hearing Katie.

"Hey." She smiled. Katie smiled back and put some files on her desk. "You look like you've been-"

Sara interrupted. "No sleep, yeah." She nodded. "I'm good."

"Alright... But if you need anything-" Katie suggested. "Go to you." Sara finished and smiled. "I got it. I'm just going to review these guys files before I start work." She walked off to her office and reviewed the files.

About two hours later, Michael came in for his insulin shots. She liked being around him. He didn't seem interested in her depressing life only her here and now.

"Hello." She smiled, feeling herself become comfortable. "How are we doing today?"

"Great!" He shot her a smile, his eyes drifted around this room."Your hand." She said. He handed it to her. "Seeing as you're the Governors daughter, I don't understand why you'd be working in a Prison." She swallowed. "I want to be the part of the Solution, not the problem." She gave him the shot.

"In a prison?" He shot her a smirk. "Yes, Mr Scofield. Why?"

"I see you as a model." He laughed.

"Really? I'm not model material." She tried to sound less depressing.

He looked at her. "You've got the looks" He looked over her body. "And the figure."

She smiled. -He's only doing this for the pleasure.- She thought. "Thanks, but I like to help. And we're done here." She looked at him. He was looking back, his eyes shot right through her, making her weak. The guards came and took him away.

Days and weeks have past, Sara's nightmares going off and on. She was walking through the gates and She saw Michael. "Give me a second?" The guard nodded and she walked off to Michael. "Um, hey Michael."

He turned and smiled, his hand resting over his head and on the fence, the other in his pocket. "Hey, Doc."

She smiled a little. "Um.. I'm curious, but, why are you here? I mean, I hope you don't mind, but I did a little research on you. You liked to help people?" She tilted her head a little.

"That man died the moment those gates opened and he went in here."

She felt a painful shock go through her. "Okay... Just wondering."

T Bag walked up to the gate beside Michael. "Hey Doc." He grinned sickly, making her nervous. "I heard you have some problems going on. Personal at that." He licked his lips. Michael looked at him. Sara gulped.

"Bellick said you get nightmares at night and you see a man in a black hood stalking you around with a knife." He smirked. "The man even said you had to be locked in a psycho home for a couple of months for it. Daddy to blame for mommy's death?"

Sara felt like someone stabbed her, she held her stomach and walked away.

Michael stared at her with intense comforting eyes. He shot a glare at T Bag. "Maybe you should shut up." T Bag smirked. "What, pretty. I wanted to know if Bellick wasn't lying. Apparently." He looked at Sara, who was now far away with the guard. "He wasn't."

Michael looked back at Sara. Once his plan of escape succeeded, he'd want to know more about her.

Later on that day, a Con was brought in with a sprained wrist. She was wrapping it up. "Now I'm going to get some pain killers for this, I'll be right back. She got up and walked into the office.

The man in the black hood appeared behind the con and stood there. Sara stopped at the doorway and got really tense once she saw him. The man injected the con with morphine, and then slit his throat.

Sara screamed and fell back, crying. Guards came running and saw the con dead. "What happened?"

Sara sobbed, she couldn't speak, she was so scared. But she couldn't say it was the man haunting her or they'd either fire her or send her back to her "Psycho home"

She saw scissors on the table next to him, and his blood was dripping on them. "He-he killed himself." She blurted out.

The guards uncuffed him and later took care of the body. Than cleaned the Infirmary.

Sara was left standing in the spot she saw the man in.

He was back. He was for surely back. And he was giving her a warning.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sat in the Infirmary room, waiting for Sara. As she walked in she really didn't look at him. "Hand please." He gave her his hand as she took a shot. "Look, Sara. About earlier. If you wanna talk about it..."

"Michael please. Every word I say you'll think I'm pathetic. No one believes me, and they think it's a joke." By the way her fingers where gripping the back of his hand, he could tell it angered her.

"Give me a chance." He looked at her. She looked at him.

"Michael, it's fine. I don't want to talk about it. I have a schedule to maintain and I can't be sharing life stories with a con." She let his results process.

He could see she was shaking. He gently grabbed her hand. "Sara" By the way he touched her and said her name she shivered. She looked up at him and from that view, saw inside her office.

She saw him. In her office. Her eyes widened with terror. "No no no.."

Michael looked were she was looking and his gripped tightened. "Who is that..." She looked at him, he was looking in her office. "You-you see it?" She asked.

He nodded. "I see it.. black hood?... knife?" He turned his attention to her.

She looked up and now the man was behind Michael. "NO!" Sara screamed as he lifted his knife. She yanked Michael up as they fell to the ground. As they hit the ground both of their eyes shut, and he was gone.

Michael looked at Sara. "Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern.

She was shaking terribly. Guards came running in as they grabbed Michael. "What are you doing to her?" They slammed Michael against the wall. "Uh, nothing!" he grunted. "Oh really? Want to explain you being on the ground with her and her shaking? They slammed him again.

"Stop!" Sara yelled. "He didn't hurt me. I slid and felt like I twisted my ankle, he came down to help me. He was only helping."

The guards released Michael from the wall and walked him out.

"Can I talk to Scofield for a second?" Bellick smirked. "You all can walk away for a bit." The guards did as told.

"What happened? She see the boogyman and pull you against her?" his laugh was bitter. "If she wasn't so dosed on drugs then maybe she wouldn't be seeing nothing. Huh?"

Michael glared. "Shut up. She's telling the truth."

"I think that SHE killed the con. She was the only one in the office." He licked his top lip.

Michael glared and slammed his head into Bellicks. "SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT A KILLER! MAYBE YOU DID IT!" He screamed loudly, glaring hard. Other cops came and grabbed Michael. "You're going to the SHU con!"

Sara stood in her doorway and sighed. Then looked down. Bellick walked up to her and in a second his face was inches away from hers. "I hope you know how to fix this." He pointed to his forehead, which was bloody.

Sara glared. "I can do surgery, take bullets out of people and stitch. And everything else except put bandages on little cuts." Her tone was sarcastic but angry.

"Don't get cute with me, doc. It's going to be the last time you get cute with anyone."

"Are you threatening me, officer?" She glared.

"Captain, sweets. Fix it." He stormed past her and sat down. She walked hesitantly into her office and got some supplies to help his wound. She really didn't like Bellick. He was rude, and just a horrible person in general.

She came out and fixed his wound. "You're all good to go."

He grinned and got up. "For what it's worth, you and Scofield could have fun in the SHU."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm here to help, not for my own good."

He was now standing behind her. " He's coming for you, Doc." She felt his hand run up her side, making her tense and angry. He walked out of the infirmary leaving her alone in thought. She couldn't believe what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little past 9:00, and Sara sat in her office, thinking about what happened earlier. All she could think of was the fact that Michael saw it. Questions ran through her mind.

_Because he saw it, did it mean he was in danger?_

_Did I put him in danger? _

_Was this creep going to go for him?_

_Is he giving me a warning?_

_Am I next? _

_Is what happened at the asylum going to be a repeat here?_

Sara was interrupted by her questioning thoughts by Katie knocking on her door.

"Sara?" Katie was giving her a weird look. "Girl, it's past 9:00, what are you doing here?"

"Um... I was just viewing the inmates articles.." She looked down, to see Michael's picture gazing up at her. Her heart sank.

Katie lifted her head to look. "Michael Scofield? Isn't that the man you spend like 20 minutes on?" She smirked.

"Jeezus, No Katie." Sara laughed. "He was just the last one I was looking at."

"Can I-" Katie sighed. "Nevermind."

"No, what?" Sara looked at her.

"I want to ask you something." Katie looked at her. "But, I don't want to make you mad."

Sara smiled. As if she could be any madder. "What?"

"I'm not judging you... but is it true?" Katie paused, a hesitant pause. "I mean the boogyman..."

Sara hated the way that came out. But it was true, she didn't know what it was coming after her, except for some type of boogyman. "Well." She started. "maybe people think I'm crazy, but I don't care. I mean.. he's like a ghost. He has his ways to get to me, he has his ways to disappear without leaving a trace. Yes, I consider him a boogyman and until I get some answers, I do believe in the boogyman." She hated it. She sounded like a 5 year old.

"Sara." Katie sighs. "I'm sorry. For what you have to go through." She walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm here for you. If you need to cry, to talk. I'm here."

Sara laid her hand on top of Katie's. "Thank you. I mean that. Thank you so much."

Katie smiled again. "Well, I'm going to get home. You need to get home to." She pat her shoulder.

"I will." Sara nodded. "In about 15 minutes."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Katie walked out of the office. "Hey, when you leave, turn the main light off." The guard let her out.

Katie walked to her car. It was a bit chilly out so Katie ran faster than usual. She sat in her warm car and closed her eyes for a second. She pulled out of the drive way and went home.

Once she arrived at home, she gathered her things and went inside. Her house was pitch black. She turned on the light and put everything on the kitchen counter.

She then got a snack and turned on the TV. She sat there for a while relaxing and watching it when she thought she saw what looked like a man standing on top of her staircase.

She got really tense and examined it. It indeed WAS a man. "Um.. who are you?" She asked, getting up.

He took a step.

"I'm calling 911!" She grabbed her phone, dialing 911 and pressing send. Someone picked up and before she could speak, a knife went through the back of her neck. The phone dropped along with her.

He stared down at her. Then walked out the door and disappeared.

Sara was finally leaving as the guard buzzed her out. She was so exhausted. Then she realized she forgot to turn off the light.

"Oh, can you buzz me back in?" She smiled sweetly.

"Of Course, doc." The officer buzzed her back in and she ran to turn off the lights. As she turned around she saw the guard up against the cell door, and he was ripped open.

Her stuff piled to the floor as she made a run to Wardens office. She banged on the door, crying.

He opened it. "Dr Tancredi?" He gently pulled her in.

"Warden the guard, the guard is dead. Oh man... I watched him die, I saw that guy in the hood." She was so shaky her words shook.

"Sara, Listen to me. All of that is in your head. It's all trapped inside you making you believe it. He's not real!"

"He is!" She screamed. "Warden, I watched him kill my mother and the guard! He's coming for me! Please!" She cried. "No one but Katie and Michael believe me..."

"Michael? As in Scofield?" Warden asked, an eyebrow raised.

Sara only nodded and fell to her knees. "The incident earlier, Hell, I didn't trip... the man was there.. Michael saw him... he appeared behind him and almost.. he almost...-" She looked up. "Killed him. So I pulled him down and we fell."

Warden shook his head. "You need help. Sara, I can't have you here if this is happening. You're losing your mind. I'll have to tell your father."

"No, please. He'll send me back to that asylum. I can't go back. Lock down every night, Please Warden!"

Warden shook his head, there was a knock at the door. "Sara please get up, come in!"

The door opened, and there he was, the hood off his head. The man was wearing one of the most frightening masks Sara ever saw. He held up a knife, it didn't look like one though.

"Warden... that's him!" Sara screamed.

Warden looked at Sara. A part of him believed the poor girl, but the other thought it was a joke.

They were trapped.

The man walked in and shut the door.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave or else you'll be facing the authorities!" He picked up the phone.

The man began walking up to him, not stopping.

"Warden!" Sara cried.

Before he could do anything, the man grabbed the Warden by the throat and started slicing him open.

Sara screamed and ran out. She ran to Gen Pop.

"Officer! Officer! Please help me!" Sara was crying. "Please! The Warden is dead. He's going to kill me!"

The officer looked at her. "Dr Tancredi please relax, we'll check it out." Sara nodded. She thought of Michael. She wanted to see him. So she made her way to the "SHU".

The guard was pretty much asleep sitting in a chair with Duncan Donuts. She sighed and took the keys. She went to Michael's and unlocked it. She opened it. "Michael?"

She heard a sigh, then "Yes?"

"I'm going to turn on the lights. Okay?" She gave him a second than switched on the lights. He was sitting up letting it all adjust. She walked in and left the key in the lock, shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at his watch. "It's 10:00, aren't you suppose to be home?" He noticed the tears in her eyes, that she'd been crying. "Sara?" He got up.

"I'm scared. That hoodie... he killed the guard and the Warden. They're dead, Michael." She sniffled. "He's coming for me."

Michael walked up to her and looked at her with his intense eyes.

She really didn't care, she fell into his arms and cried. He led her over to the bed and sat her down, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh.. you'll be okay."

She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. He wiped away her tears. "You're safe in here, Okay?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed.

All the sudden the door locked. The window shut, and the lights went out.

"Michael?" Sara said suddenly, the arms around her tightening. "I'm here, I'm not leaving."

Apparently no one was leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

He was tired, exhausted. "Wait." The guard finally noticed the key was in the lock and he turned off the lights.

Sara cuddled against Michael. Knowing he's going to be in here, kill them in the dark. Michael had his arms protectively around her.

The lights shot on. Sara and Michael both flinched as the guard walked in.

"Scofield!" He glared and reached for his gun. "Kidnapping the doctor? I should shoot you!"

Sara screamed as she saw him behind the guard. Michael and her were done tonight. Done. His knife went through the back of the mans neck, and came out through the throat. He dropped dead to the floor.

He shut the door on them and stood there. Michael backed into the corner taking Sara with him. He wasn't letting her go.

The man made his way towards them.

"Michael! Michael!" She cries. "I need you to know something incase we die." She swallowed, shaking harder.

He was taking his time towards them. Tauntingly walking to them.

Michael looked at Sara, than the man.

"I need you to know... I need you to know that-" There was a scream. Michael had been stabbed in the leg.

"No please!" Sara screamed, now applying pressure to his wound.

He grabbed Sara by the hair and yanked her off the bed. She did a flip, landing hard on her back.

He was over the wounded Michael now. He raised his knife and jabbed it straight into Michael's side. Michael grabbed his wrist, his eyes watering from the pain. He pulled the knife out, and stabbed him in the left shoulder. Michael coughed. Blood came up. This was too much pain.

Sara crawled over to the guard and grabbed his gun. Her hands where so shaky she'd thought she drop it. She raised it to the mans back and shot. The man was already holding the knife over Michael as he came down.

Michael built up enough strength to grab his wrist and push him off of him. Michael frantically fell to the floor. Sara crawled to him and frantically helped him sit up against a wall. She hesitantly reached up by the man to grab a pillow. The man grabbed her wrist. Sara screamed and pulled away. To her surprise, with the pillow. She put the pillow behind Michael's back and against the wall. Than slowly got up. The gun in her hand.

He was no ghost. He would of disappeared. Who was he?

She kept the gun in her shaky hand and held it pointed to him. She was about to unmask him.

She could tell he was still alive. He was breathing slowly. Plus he grabbed her wrist.

She quickly pulled the mask off.

Her eyes widened. She let out a horrid gag. She fell to her knees, crying her eyes out.

"No NO!" She screamed. "It can't be! IT JUST CAN'T BE!"

Michael's eyes widened so wide he thought they fall out.

This had to be a dream...


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter. :)

"Dad."

Sara's tone was cold. "How could you?" Her tone was now hurt.

"Sara..." Her father began.

"Save it. You can tell it to the police." She spat.

"You needed.. you needed to see what you were doing to yourself..." Frank said. His tone fading. The pressure of his back to the bed was the only thing keeping him alive.

"What IM DOING TO MYSELF!" Sara screamed. "IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! YOU KILLED THOSE PEOPLE, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU'RE A KILLER!"

"You needed to see what you were doing to yourself! Believing in a myth? It was all in your head!" He spat back.

"So what was your lesson for me today? To teach me that it was fake and it was you all along? That ghost aren't real? You're a sick bastard!" She snarled. "You're sick for torturing me for 20 damn years!"

"Who ever killed your mother wasn't me. You started obsessing over the "boogyman" I had to do something. I had to let you know he's not real! That's he's a normal person like us!"

"Shut the hell up! It was you, it was you all along!" She started crying. "My own father damnit! MY OWN DAMN FATHER!"

"Sara, hear me out I only did it-" He began.

"For me?" She spat. "You only did it for me? You killed Warden, all those people, my mother, to show me that ghost aren't real?"

"Pretty much." Michael spat out, glaring at the man. "My father was a abusive drunk that kept me locked away but nothing like this."

"You have nothing to do with this, Con!" Frank spat.

"Yeah, he does. You tried killing him."

"It was in your head Sara!" He yelled. "I'm the real version. The rest you did it! Why don't you stop blaming everyone but yourself? Can't you see? You killed all those people!"

"What! You're out of your mind! I was a victim all my life! You terrorized me all my life! YOU killed them! You did it!" Her voice was getting weak, flashbacks going in and out of her mind from watching people die. "You just told me it was in my head! Now you're saying I did it?"

"Yes, Sara, That's what I'm saying. That's exactly what I'm saying." He snapped back. "And I'll tell you why."

He voice was cracking. She felt so hurt. "Enlighten me."

"It was in your head. Your mind was giving you the things you wanted to see, what you thought was the truth. People die Sara. People suffer. The boogyman, he's not real."

Sara raised the gun, shaking even more. "YOU stabbed Michael... you tried to kill him."

"He's a con Sara! He has no reason to be in the way, I love you, Sara!" He glared.

"Bullshit." And than a bang.

Governor Frank Tancredi was dead.

Sara fell to her knees, crying.

Michael made his way over to her with the strength he had. "Sara."

She went to him instead and applied pressure to his wound.

"You'll be okay." She sobbed. "Stay with me..."

The next morning. Michael woke up with stitches, he was laying on the Infirmary bed. He looked over to see Sara, her bang clipped back, her make up nicely done, and her white lab coat. He stared at her for a bit, taking in her beauty. The woman was so beautiful but left with nothing. He felt for her. This girl literally had nothing. Cops were loaded outside, Sara walked out and they talked.

She walked back in with a tear down her face, than wiped it away when she saw Michael's eyes gazing into her soul.

"Hey, you're awake." She walked over to him and kneeled down to him where they were eye level.

"I saw a tear.." He put his hand on her cheek. "I saw a tear there.."

"Katie was found dead." Her voice was weak again.

Michael sat up and groaned in pain. He felt light headed and dizzy. "I'm sorry, Sara..."

Sara stood up. Eye level again. "It's okay.. well it's not.. but.. yeah.." She sighed.

"I mean for everything you have to go through. The deaths that haunt you... the fact that you have nothing to live for... I wish I could do something for you..." Michael sighed.

"I do have... something. And he's been amazing since day one.." Sara shifted her eyes to the floor.

Michael shot his eyes to the floor to. "Oh.. lucky guy."

Sara looked back up to only see him looking down. She smiled to herself. "I'm only hoping he feels like that."

He felt her hand under his chin as she lifted it up for eye contact.

"It's you." She never took her eyes off him.

He thought he was going to die. -It's you.- The words sang through him, repeated over and over.

He kissed her. He couldn't help it. He kissed her until it hurt, than pulled away.

She was smiling. "I wanted to tell you.. if we died... I wanted you to know that I-"

"Love you..." He stroked her cheek. "I love you.."

She looked at him. Than quickly pulled away as soon as Bellick rushed in.

"Nurse Katie, Pope! Maybe YOU SHOULD DIE NEXT!" Bellick grabbed Sara by the neck and slammed her into the wall, pressing his gun to her stomach. "I should blow your guts out you little whore! You're the reason everyone's dead!"

Sara began choking.

Michael was about ready to get up until cops came in and grabbed Bellick. They took him out.

Michael looked at Sara concerned. This poor girl. "Sara.."

She walked over to him and pretty much fell into his arms. "I love you.."

"I love you to." He pressed his lips to her hair. Than smelled it.

"I wish we could be together.." She sighed.

"We will." He nuzzled his nose in her hair, smelling it more. "We will very, very, soon."

Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
